Our Favorite Host Is A Girl!
by BD-Z
Summary: Haruhi was tired of being the one everyone pulled a prank on. This time it's her turn.  Haruhi/Hosts Friendship and Flirting  THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

As a thank you to Tenshi-wings, for introducing me to Ouran High School Host Club and for being a good friend, here is your gift. Thanks for being a good room mate, Im gonna miss you guys.

--

A day like another in Ouran High's prestigious and fanciful Host Club, a day of love, swooning and relentless teasing. Haruhi Fujioka was the main target of this teasing. The 'natural' host member who was also the only female member, though only the club members knew. That was why she was being teased.

Today Haruhi was entertaining four ladies. They were pretty girls. Well-bred and each had an allowance that out-shined her fathers annual income. The girls were also listening intently on every word out of Haruhi's mouth. Each truly believing they were going to be the one to attract 'his' undying affection.

"Haruhi," Came the voice of the Host Club King, Tamaki Suoh. The prince of the club, the pain in Haruhi's neck, and the biggest drama queen that the school has ever known.

"Yes, Sempai?" Haruhi groaned. The girls looked to the the king, curious.

"I was told that tomorrow, the host club will be doing a photo shoot for the next set of collectible picture books. All in cosplay!!" He began to dance around Haruhi and hugged her from behind. Her chair began to wobble as he pulled her backwards in to his arms. "oooo please please please let daddy dress you up in a beautiful dress. I wanna see you in frills and lace. It would be so perfect if you were to do a photo like that. Please just for me." He snuggled into her neck.

"Sempai! Knock it off…" she squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. Her face blushing madly. The ladies at the table were blushing too. Eyes wide and giggling.

"Oh Haruhi, You will be so beautiful." He hugged even tighter.

"Go choke on a lemon," Haruhi snapped. Tamaki let go and the Twins were cracking up. _Oh so they are the culprits. _The prince began to sulk.

"Haruhi… you hurt daddy's feelings."

"You'll get over it." She stood up and bowed to her guests. "Would you excuse me a minute, Ladies?" They in return blushed and nodded fervently.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, leaned against one another in a confident, seductive pose when the saw their 'toy' come over to them.

"What did you tell him?" Haruhi said in a hushed but frustrated voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" they said in unison.

"Sempai obviously believes that I will be dressing up as a girl for tomorrow. I don't mind seeing as I _am _a girl but still, that was embarrassing. I don't do frills and lace." Haruhi looked around to make sure no one over heard. "Do you want me to be found out. How will I pay off my debt then? How do you think I will be able to be a part of the club then."

"Doesn't matter to us." Hikaru said.

"We get you in class everyday anyway." said Kaoru.

"The only one who would be upset about that.."

"Would be our king."

Haruhi looked down and shook her head. "You two are impossible." She walked away and the Twins shared a smirk with each other.

"Im sorry about that." She said the the girls at the table. "It seems that a certain pair of twins think that making me dress up like a girl would be a great joke on our 'Prince'."

"I think it would be a lovely idea," One of the girls said in a soft meek voice. "Haruhi, you were make such a pretty girl. Have you ever dressed up in girls cloth before."

She put a finger to her lips to think a bit, _what should I tell them. Of course I have, I am a girl. But I can't tell them that. Oh right, I have seen the rest of the club do that not to mention my dad. _

_" _Well, sure. Between the clubs cosplay's and with my father working as a cross dresser, I can pass as either boy or girl." She smiled to herself. _Confession without revelation._

_"_i would love to see that." another girl said.

"I didn't know your father was a cross dresser." said another.

"Yes, he is. It can be a bit embarrassing. Especially since he acts just like Tamaki Sempai."

The girls eyes grew wide. Their prince was just like Haruhi's father? That explains why their relationship is so weird.

"Is that why he calls you his daughter?" they said in nearly simultaneously.

"Oh, that." She smiled. "No he is just weird like that. Remember he calls Kyoya sempai, 'Mother' and refers to the rest of us as his children. Its not just me. But I guess I am the only one he calls his 'daughter'."

"Haruhi, please let us see you like that. It would be so wonderful."

"Let me get another pot of tea and we can discuss this when i return, Ok?" She gave them a heart melting smile and the girls practically swooned.

She picked up the tea pot and walked away all the while thinking about what the girls were saying. _I don't play enough tricks on the club members. Even though they always trick me. It would serve them right if the school did know I was a girl. I wouldn't be able to entertain as a host if it came out for real. Maybe if, as a boy, I told the girls to pretend they knew the 'truth'. This may be hard. I could do it for one day, maybe. Or not. _She sighed as she refilled the pot.

On her way back, she crossed the Twins again. They blocked her path.

"Haruhi, we are bored." Kaoru said.

"Play with us." Hikaru finished.

"No,I have guests and so do you." she side stepped them, attempting to head back to her table.

"Awwwww." They said and blocked her path again. "We wanna play with our 'toy'."

Hikaru came up to her side and brushed a finger under her chin. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Be our toy for a while."

Kaoru following suit, came to her other side and nuzzled into her neck. "Please Haruhi, we are really, really bored."

Her skin shivered and she blushed. A few girls who saw the incident squealed.

"No" Haruhi pushed them away completely embarrassed. Tamaki on the other side of the room was trying to interfere but Kyoya held him back by pinching the fabric by his neck.

When she got back to her table she was still flustered. She looked around to see that she was alone with her ladies. "Alright, your on." she said. "Starting tomorrow, Im a girl."

The girls clapped and began chattering to each other.

"But… only if you guys tell the rest of the student's to play along. Also, the host club is not allowed to know we are joking. They are going to believe you all 'Found out', let them. My dear princess," she said in a Tamaki-like voice to the girl on her right. "You are about the same size as me… would you lend me a girls uniform?"

Practically sputtering she nodded. "Of course, Haruhi."

"Great, call your friends, let them know our plan. I will meet _you _before school tomorrow morning in front of the first floor girls bathroom. I will change then." Haruhi looked around the club. _This is going to be good._

The girls giggled, but to the rest of the club it looked like the 'natural' host was just being charming.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had arrived and Haruhi had met up with the guest who was bringing her a uniform. They laughed and joked when Haruhi went into the girls restroom. Hiding inside of a stall she changed into the yellow dress all girls wore at that school.

While she was changing the rest of the ladies she made plans with had joined them. They were all telling her about their plans. All the boys and girls in the school knew about the joke, even Renge.

They called Haruhi just to be sure if they should tell her seeing as she was the host club's manager. She had told them, it was fine because Renge would get into the joke and probably find a way to make the club some money from it, since Kyoya was one of the people who the joke was on. A few of the boys even thought it would be fun to hit on her, making it seem more real. Her teachers were also informed, though to them this was practice for a club event.

_Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. _Haruhi thought when the girls told her this.

She came out and the girls squealed. Haruhi was so pretty in the dress, she really did look the part. She stood in front of the mirror and place some barrettes in her hair.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked the girls.

"Perfect!"

"Lovely"

"Oh my god"

"Its amazing"

Haruhi smiled. "Didn't I tell you I can pass for a boy or a girl."

"Your dad taught you well." one of the girls giggled.

"Alright, Let the games begin" Haruhi spun and gave a girlish giggle. The others practically swooned at the thought.

-- First Class--

The twins were huddled in the back of the room. Ready to play their next prank on their secret girl-boy. Whispering to each other they didn't even notice that Haruhi had already come into the room. How could they have noticed when they were only looking for boy uniforms to come into the room. They jumped out of their skins when they heard that familiar voice right behind them.

"Hey what are you two up to?"

"Ha.. Haruhi" They sputtered turning around. Their jaws dropped when they finally saw her. Silently they just stared.

"What?" she said, her voice completely in control.

"You you you you… "Hikaru stuttered.

"What are you doing?!" Kaoru spat out.

"Well you did say you wanted me in a dress. I figured it was time to come out. You were right. I will find another way to pay off my debt." She place a finger to her lips. "I could run earns again."

"NO!" They said together "Haruhi, why?"

"We were just kidding" Kaoru said.

"We didn't mean it." Hikaru said.

"To late now I guess, I was just talking to some girls this morning. I'm sure the whole school knows by now."

"Haru-chan" one of the girls floated into the room. "I am so happy, I almost couldn't believe it. Maybe we can go out after the host club is over. I so wanna take you out for a make-over." The girl giggled and another joined them.

"That would be fun" Haruhi grinned. She winked at the girl, recognizing her as one of the clubs regulars. The girl giggled and went to her seat.

The twins were still in too much shock to say anything. Haruhi turned around to face them again and in an act of boldness came close enough to brush her hand across Hikaru's face and used her other to grab Kaoru's hand to pull him close.

"At least now it won't look so bad if we get close like this." She whispered. _This is so much fun, no wonder they do this so often._ The boys blushed and backed away, audibly protesting but with no real words escaping their lips. The girls in the class put their heads down to the table, they were blushing and stifling their giggles.

The teacher arrived in class and announced for everyone to take their seats. He didn't even say anything about Haruhi's new look. The twins on the other hand couldn't keep their eyes off of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The pattern continued all the way until lunch. Girls complimented her, guys were hitting on her, the twins were defending her, and Haruhi was flaunting her new look. By lunch time all the students were talking and playing along with the joke.

Also by lunch time, the hosts had heard about Haruhi's change of heart. Tamaki was flipping out when he finally saw her. His Haruhi, His Protégé, was dressing like girl. Sure he was happy but he was very very torn up over the fact that he over heard a couple of guys talking about taking his Haruhi out to dinner. It was a tragedy beyond anything he could think of.

"Haruhiiiii…" Tamaki embraced her, squeezing her hard to his chest. Two of the four girls that were originally part of the plan were by her side and tried everything they could from laughing.

"Sempai… let me go…." Haruhi blushed. "You can't do that now, they know. Its not proper."

Tamaki deflated. "Your right, Its too much. No lady should be exploited with public displays of affection. But this isn't right. Why did you have to do this? Why? Daddy is so hurt by this?"

Haruhi, playing her game winked at the girls. They giggled. "Tamaki sempai, think of it this way. You don't have to be my father figure anymore." She grabbed his hand and pressed herself close to whisper in his ear. "You could be my lover now."

"Oh," Tamaki's face flushed beet red and he pulled away trying to calm himself down.

Haruhi had walked off with the girls, she normally didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria since she brought her own lunch from home. Today was different. This was a school wide prank and she wanted to display it as much as she could before the entire club.

"That was amazing, Haruhi." said one of the girls.

"Yeah, Tamaki is not going to forget that one." said the other.

"Serves him right for embarrassing me with all that romantic stuff on a daily bases." Haruhi said as she sat down at the table. She glanced around and saw Honey sempai and Mori sempai coming her way.

"Next," said Haruhi and the girls giggled.

"Haru-chan. Why are you dressing like a girl today? Don't you want to be a host anymore?" Honey's eyes grew into very large puppy eyes.

"I love being a host Honey sempai. But the truth was eventually going to come out." She felt a little bad for tricking the cute little senior, but it had to be done. If one club member knew it was a prank then sooner or later the rest would know. She wanted them all to be a part of this for once. Even Honey had enjoyed watching her get embarrassed by the other members.

She glance up towards Mori, He looked down to her. They said nothing to each other but when Haruhi smiled at him he blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by the girls, who internally were basking in this adorable display.

Honey sat next to Haruhi, "Aw, but we wanted you to ourselves. The other guys in our class are talking about taking you out to dinner. They want to buy you sweets and cute stuffed animals. I was not happy with that, I had to tell them you don't like sweets or stuffed animals but I don't think they are listening to me."

"Thank you Honey sempai. You know me so well." She reached over and hugged him. Honey blushed and snuggled into Haruhi. The girls at the table reached a moment of 'awwwwww'. "I don't' want them to take you away from us."

"Never," She said and glanced up to Mori. "Do you want a hug too?"

The girls mouths dropped open, Haruhi was being bold with all of them. Not just the twins or Tamaki, but to the silent host as well. Mori looked at her and blushed,

"Mitsukuni, lets go" was all he said, trying to keep his composure.

"'Kay" He said giving Haruhi another hug, before bounding off with his cousin.

Haruhi and the girls watched them walk away. They noticed all the club members sitting at the same table talking rapidly with each other. They were sneaking glances at their rebellious host and blushing every time she made eye contact with them. _They are really getting freaked out. I wonder why Kyoya hasn't come over to harass me or threaten debt so far. _She slumped down a bit. _He is probably waiting till the club meeting before giving me the lecture. That won't be fun if I can't do it in front of the girls._

They continued to share their lunch before a couple of boys headed in their direction.

"Hey Haruhi," One boy said in a deep seductive voice. He winked at her and she smiled. "Wanna come out with me tonight?"

This didn't go unnoticed by Tamaki and the Twins, who were about to come to her rescues.

"That sounds-" before she could finish her sentence Kyoya stood in between them.

"No, Haruhi has to join us in the Host club this evening." He stated and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I wasn't asking you," The guys said playing along with the joke. He had no intention of going out with a guy, he just wanted to get the party going.

"Haruhi, you still have a debt to repay, remember."

"Oh yes, Im sorry Sempai, I will be there." She smiled at him. He didn't seem phased by her girly-ness. "I guess I am earn boy again." she giggled.

"What ever you want to call it, yes, you are now our dog again." He looked at the boy who was trying to date Haruhi. "Believe what you want, Haruhi doesn't date anyway."

"So your jealous." the guys said.

"Not one bit" He said "Just stating a fact. Haruhi, if your going to eat lunch in the cafeteria, why not join us. After all, you are still a host club member"

_He just contradicted himself. Oh well, here it goes._ "Sure, Im sorry girls but Kyoya needs me." She sneaked a glance at Kyoya and winked at him. Finally a reaction. He flinched. That was the best she was going to get and the girls began to giggle.

"No problem"

"Its okay, we will see you at the club."

The first girl turned to the other and said. "Oh, the club. Haruhi is our favorite, who will we sit with this time."

"Your right" The second girl slumped a bit. "Oh Haruhi, I hope we can still be friends even if we can't request you anymore."

Kyoya took notes in his book again. "Come on, Fujioka." He walked away.

Haruhi, leaned down to pick up her box lunch. "Thanks ladies, that was good. I think you got under his skin."

"Good luck, Haruhi" They whispered.

When she stood up the boys also whispered the same wish. "Thanks guys, this joke is going well."

"Hey its about time." Was all they said. "Have fun, just let us know if you need us again."

"No problem" Haruhi said before leaving to join her Host club members.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kyoya said.

"Haruhi, please come back to us." Kaoru said.

"Tell them your a boy again and that this is a joke" Hikaru said.

"If you want to pay off your debt faster, you need to be a male." The shadow king said taking notes again.

"Oh please come back to us, Haruhi. I can't take it anymore. All these men trying to take you away. Its awful." Tamaki began in his most dramatic voice.

"I will cut your debt by 5 percent."

"Haru-chan" whined Honey.

"We are not going to let up" the twins said in unison.

_Wow they are actually begging me. _Haruhi picked up her fork and began eating. Pretending to ignore them. The boys continued talking rapidly with the exception of Mori, who remained silent.

Eventually Renge showed up. She came up behind her and hugged Haruhi so tight she though the was going to die of suffocation.

"Oh Haruhi, its so sweet. All this time, I never knew." She giggled and the boy's stared. "Of course I still like you, so this isn't going to change a thing."

"It is going to change." Kyoya said. "If Haruhi remains a girl, she won't be able to pay off her debt to the club. She will be come our errand boy."

"Errand girl" Renge said."And no, I won't allow it, I have found a way to capitalize on Haruhi's girl-ness"

"WHAT?" Tamaki and the Twins said.

"Do tell," Kyoya said.

"Uh uh uh" she shook her head teasingly. "That is for me to know and you to find out later." She laughed her evil girly laugh and hugged Haruhi again, kissing her on the cheek. "I can do that now that she is a girl." she said before bounding off.

Haruhi blushed and the boys covered their heads from embarrassment.

"Hey, its not so bad guys." She said to them, _in fact this is funny._

They ate their lunch in silence for the first time. Haruhi was smiling to herself.

--- Last class of the day---

Haruhi was getting tired of the girls uniform. She tugged at the dress, it was a bit tight. It was not as comfortable as her boys uniform. She didn't complain though, but she was glad that the joke would be over at the end of the day. She sat down in her desk and waited for the twins to show up. They had been freaking out all day and she wasn't letting up on flirting with them.

The four original girls were having the time of their lives watching their favorite host pull this prank. They practically swooned every time she flirted with another member of the club. She was enjoying making these girls happy and figured they would be paying extra attention to her when she was a boy again. They would probably refer more ladies to help her out with her debt.

When Hikaru and Kaoru came into the room Haruhi brightened up. She place the sweetest smile on her face. The boys blushed.

"So, I guess this is the last class of the day." She said. "The last time I get to keep you two to myself before the club starts."

They tilted their heads to look at her better.

"You guys were always saying you wanted me to yourself." She she looked down. "I guess it was all talk after all, since you don't really seem to be excited by this change."

"Eh…Hikaru, what are we going to do? Haruhi is disappointed."

"I don't know, Kaoru. For once I am out of words."

Haruhi giggled. They took their seats next to Haruhi and the class started.

During the class Haruhi would sneak peaks to the each of the boys. She smiled at them, winked at them, blushed for them and even used her hand to delicately move her hair behind her ear in a girlish manner. She couldn't help but smile when she heard a small gasp or groan from either of the boys.

When the class ended another boy came up to her, "Haruhi, what would you say if.."

"She is not interested!" Snapped Hikaru.

The boy was taken aback. Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her from class. Hikaru followed. The boy laughed when they left and those that were still around soon joined in. This was the best prank ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Ouran High schools prestigious and fanciful Host Club was now in session. Today was not another ordinary day, In fact it was so far from ordinary that the ordinary seemed seemed odd. Today, Haruhi, the 'natural' host, was a girl. She had always been a girl but this is the first time the school saw her as a girl.

Oddly enough this didn't deter any female guests from the club. In actuality there was nearly double the guests and a few guys even showed up. Renge had allowed it just for today.

"See with Haruhi as a female host,hoping the club has gained more popularity." Renge giggled. Internally hoping that this was a one time thing. True this was making Kyoya's job a bit easier, money wise, but it was hard on the other hosts to keep up with the changes. Haruhi's joke was going so smoothly.

The boys tried to go about their business with their guests. Though they kept stealing glances to their Haruhi. Tamaki was not liking the boys at her table. The twins were just as uncomfortable. Haruhi on the other hand was having a good time. Her increased number of guests was actually helping her. She didn't expect this particular side effect.

However the joke had to end. It was going to end soon but she wasn't sure how to end it. She whispered to her guests. "Okay, now I don't know what to do." she looked down and pretended to be the charming host she always was.

One of the boys came close to her and whispered "I'm gonna try to get those twins over here, just like in our last class. So don't get creeped out by this," He pulled her cheek closer to him and he kissed her with a little peck.

The girls squealed and not just the twins but Tamaki and Mori and Honey came to her rescue. Mori picked her up and Honey grabbed the guy by the neck and held him down to the floor and the other three were trying to get Haruhi out of Mori's hands.

There was silence.

The boy on the floor was the first to break his silence. He began to laugh and the rest of the guests began to follow. Soon the whole room was full of tearful choking laughter. This left the boys utterly confused. Slowly Mori set Haruhi down, Honey let the guy go and Tamaki and the Twins were silent and unmoving. Kyoya had stopped writing and just stared at the scene before him.

Renge soon joined them with a huge grin on her face and a boys uniform in her hands. "Well that was fun." She bounded towards Haruhi. "Here you go, Haruhi. Time to be a boy again." She giggled.

"Thanks." She took the uniform and turned to face the boys. "Thanks guys, It's nice to know you still care about me even as a girl."

"But, Haru-chan…" Honey stood up, his eyes big as saucers.

"_You_ played a joke on _us?" _The twins said in unison.

"You got that right" Haruhi said. The boy stood up and shook Haruhi's hand. He was a cute boy and she was grateful he was able to play along. She figured the school would be in even greater shock when they found out she was a girl for real.

"You really got us." Kyoya said in his unmoving voice. "I'm impressed. You just cut your debt by more than I offered at lunch."

"And even more so when I develop the photos of today's escapade" Renge said.

Haruhi laughed. _So that was her plan. _

The Twins were even more red seeing as they were with her all day and she was all over them during class. Tamaki was not going to like that, they looked at each other knowing they shared that same thought.

The joke was over, Haruhi beamed. She finally got them back for all the jokes they played on her. And as she walked away to the dressing rooms to change her uniform, one member of the club couldn't stop himself and followed her.

"Don't do that again" Hikaru said when she came out of the dressing room in her boy's uniform.

"Hm?" surprised to see him there. She expected Tamaki to be the one to say that.

"If you are gonna play a joke, let us in on it next time." He said.

"I think that's going to be it for me. Jokes like that are not really my style" She said. "Next time you get bored find another 'toy'".

She walked away and he smiled. Not even two steps away from him she was pounced on by Tamaki.

"Oh Haruhi, you were playing with us? You were just joking? Oh those devilish twins were rubbing off on you." He gave a fake evil look at Hikaru and continued to nuzzle and squeeze his favorite little girl. "Please don't do that to me ever again."

"Sempai!" Haruhi screamed. "Let me go!"

The girls of the club had seen this and were still giggling over their little joke. Truthfully the joke was still on them but they wouldn't really care anyway. The host club was back to normal.


End file.
